


Choreography

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Action, Community: 14valentines, Crack, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character, President Fabray, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One crucial time Quinn trusts in Brittany S. Pierce's dancing skills.





	Choreography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Her Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778931) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



From her position she sees Quinn by the window, face white but composed. There’s dried blood on her blazer. Her fingers are tapping a beat. 

Too many explosives in the room, five snipers foiled by suicide vests and pressure triggers.

_Second verse._

Her people are stepping over their colleagues’ bodies to get closer and here Santana is stuck on the ground with a floor plan and Sue’s binoculars – 

_Chorus._ Cameras everywhere. Please, Beth, don’t be watching this.

Santana’s ears narrow to one set of running steps the Secret Service doesn’t know about. She cannot breathe. _Instrumental –_

Quinn jumps. 

Brittany leaps.

.


End file.
